AVP: Assimilation
by Yoshtar
Summary: so when a chestburster is implanted, it gains some of the hosts genetics. so, what happens if due to a couple of factors, someone happens to survive having their chest cavity 'bursted'. Eve finds out about the animal side of us all, but can she fight against it, or will she become as all the others? mild gore, swearing etc. all part and parcel for Xenos rated T but may increase l8r
1. Chapter 1

**So… I haven't written anything since…. Well, its been a long time, with the school holidays afoot, I really haven't been able to bother myself to write. But I'm writing stuff now, so sit down, shut up and be happy with it. This ****is mostly a brain-fart that occurred as I was pondering some of the more obscure points of the lore, and so I decided to try and write something from it. Also if anyone can tell me EXACTLY how the chestburster kills the host, I'm all ears.**

Aliens vs Predator: Assimilation

Marine squad Echo-Two-Four barged into the room and found it full of people cocooned on the walls. The synth, being the medic ran several remote life scans as soon as the 'meatheads' finished making sure the room was clear. The life sign ping returned one non-xenomorph creature in the room, that wasn't his squad mates

Since the hive's queen had died Weyland-Yutani had been sending in considerable manpower in an attempt to clear the valuable research facility, all data and security footage, and rescue any survivors. Echo-Two-Four was one of five squads assigned to that third duty, following the frontlines at a distance and rescuing survivors.

The synth, Marcus, followed the ping until he came upon a small girl, probably no older than 10. her neuro-chip said that she was Eve Farell, and the prototype scanner implanted into his hand said that she was carrying a Xenomorph 'chestburster' inside her.

He indicated the girl to the other marines, and three of the ten man squad were soon hurrying with an unconscious girl in their arms to the med lab, where the auto-surgeon lay waiting to remove chestbursters.

The girl was stirring as they lay her in the auto-doc, which was a bad sign. Most xenomorph victims had a tendency to wake up just before they popped. The auto-doc was soon prepped, and the various tools, which made it look like the scariest torture device known to man, sprung to life. The syringe gave a shot of a drug cocktail which would prevent death in all but the worst automated cock-ups. Not that those happened after the 1.1 software update anyways.

Something strange happened as the auto-doc started to operate. Something must've stirred the chestburster awake, but it decided to emerge just as the auto-doc opened the chest cavity to remove it. With **ahem** surgical precision **feel free to facepalm here **the auto-doc compensated and grabbed the 'burster, and stuffed it into a specialized containment cylinder the company had developed and distributed for this mission. Soon after a quick booster shot to promote the healing process and a neutralizing agent for the anesthetics along with some stitching, the auto-doc finished the procedure and the cuffs unlocked and retreated.

Within moments Eve opened her eyes, and was alert.

"wh- where am I?" she asked.

After a quick exchange Cortez was holding a crying girl in her arms, trying to comfort her. Marcus had come back saying they'd found her parents. they had both been among the initial victims. Both bodies were cold.

* * *

=8 years later=

Eve stroked Serezal's domed head as she watched the colony through thousands of murderous eyes. In each a scene played, red crimson being one of the few recurring themes among the many murders in waiting she would soon bring to fruition planet wide. After that… well you know what they say, the sky's the limit.

* * *

"**Whoops shit, sorry I dropped the remote. Crud you guys weren't meant to see that yet"**

***Yautja warrior sucker punches author***

"**Right, I think I found the right spot. Damned story telling temporal skipping" *nurses black eye***

***Gen TDT walks in and sucker punches author in good eye* "Get writing now, you lazy klutz of an ass hole!"**

* * *

7 years after 'Operation Erebus'

Eve slapped the alarm clock, and groaned. She would have to reset the bloody thing now that it was the holidays. It didn't help that she'd had the dream again. It always went the same, first she would be abducted again, but instead of dying, when she woke up, she was sitting on a 'hive webbing' throne dressed in some sort of outlandish armor, that looked like a Xenomorph's carapace, and to complement the armor a simple yet elegant xenomorph crown, surrounded by Xenomorphs waiting for her.

Then she would wake up just before she could say something and she would wake up feeling tired instead of rested. Eventually she managed to get through her morning shower and pull on some decent clothes, then she caught a bus into town so she could see her doctor.

Lately she had been having vision problems, and she'd been having all sorts of cravings of varying degrees of weirdness. Things like eating bloody steaks like there was no tomorrow, to desperately fighting the urge to try and sniff someone to see if he was suitable for… well that part even she couldn't figure out, but it had been one of the weirder things she'd ever had to suppress.

As she sat in the waiting room, there were the usual suspects waiting to see the doctor, and the deathly quiet and simultaneous sterile, and diseased feelings of the place put her on edge. She almost missed the nurse calling her name as she nearly fell asleep.

She'd woken up with a splitting headache, and the tablets she had taken hadn't done much for her. She'd also been blacking out at times. Sometimes, it was only a few moments, other times, she had woken up and realized that four hours had gone by suddenly.

When she told her doctor this, he performed a few basic tests, getting blood and tissue samples, testing her reflexes, and looking into her eyes with a much brighter than necessary pen light.

"Well, I'll let you know what we can determine, but before you go, can I ask you a question?" the doctor asked

"Yeah, what about?" Eve asked.

"Well, it says here on your information sheet here that your eyes should be green" the doctor said

"What do you mean, should be?" Eve asked

"Well… I suppose it's easier for you to see for yourself" the doctor said, indicating a mirror on the wall above the hand washing station.

Eve looked at her eyes and noticed that the irises had changed from the pale green they had been before, to a strange, sickly yellow.

"What the _?" Eve said

"I take it you haven't had pigmentation surgery before then?" the doctor said

"Not that I can remember"

"Well, it could be nothing, it could be something. I'll see if a friend of mine knows anything about this" the doctor said "I'll call you if I find anything out"

"Thanks. Well I suppose I'll see you then" Eve said

"See yah" the doctor said.

As Eve closed the door, the Doctor gave a short count of thirty before he hit the dial on the phone in his office.

"Mr Weyland? Yes, I've found another one. Yes, clear symptoms, high grade… I'll send you the info"

**Dun Dun DUUUUN! Whatever shall happen to Eve? Tune in next time on AVP: Assimilation!**

Edited by Gen TDT


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, now I'm writing this before I've posted the first chapter so review responses may have to wait for a bit.**

**Disclaimer: well, I call it a Fanfic for a reason. No money was made by this, and I sure as hell don't own anything remotely AVP, unless it is found to be non-canon or fan made.**

"Mr Weyland? Yes. Yes. We found her. She was just here. I'll send you the details. Thank you, bye."

The doctor put the phone down and within minutes, copies of Eve's files were sent to Mr Weyland

On another planet, a man entangled in schemes, secrets and plans smiles as he reads the data. "Bring her in."

* * *

Eve ended up spending the rest of the day at home. She mostly just flicked through the multitude of channels but found nothing interesting.

She had just started watching a movie when her doorbell rang. Her friends were all away on vacations and she didn't have to pay rent or face an inspection until next week. Grumpily, Eve worked her way off the comfortable spot on her couch.

"Who is it?" Eve asked through the door whilst checking the little camera monitor.

The person had a company I.D. card held up to the door, identifying him as Agent Gomez.

Eve quickly unlocked the door, and invited Agent Gomez inside

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm just here to inform you of a corporate decision." He said

"And what would that be?" Eve asked

"To bring into effect clause 62A of your guardianship contract." He said cryptically

"I- I'm not familiar with that one. Which one was that-" Eve said before a sharp stinging sprung up in her neck. Putting her hand up to her neck, she found and pulled out a small dart

Just as she collapsed from whatever was on the dart Eve thought she heard the agent say "I'm sorry Ma'am but-"

* * *

_But what? What did he say? Probably doesn't matter I've got much larger problems right now._

_Where are they taking me? I don't suppose it's anywhere nice. Am I to be some sort of test subject? What's…?_

As I opened my eyes, I found myself in a small holding cell. I started to work some movement into my arms and legs, which felt stiff.

As I started to move around to room, a voice came over a PA system. "Ah good she's awake, time for Clause 62B"

Who was this? And what was 62B? 62A had been to kidnap me. As I'm pondering this, the door to my cell opens, and some…thing with a generated voice and an assault rifle steps into the room and says "come with me"

Well, I don't say no to anything holding an assault rifle Period.

As we walk down the hallway, the PA system gives a small chime and the voice from before says "Welcome Eve. Sorry to … conscript you like this, but … well, you're unique. Very few have ever survived Xenomorph implantation, and the full effects have yet to be studied." He said "My name as you may or may not know, is Carl Weyland, CEO of Weyland-Yutani, the wonderful corporation that helps the world go 'round.'"

I just roll my eyes at this. And whilst I couldn't remember much, I'd read a few reports here and there about the incident. I'd lived most of my life as a ward of the state because of it. I knew I'd been impregnated by those… things, but that they'd cut it out before it could kill me.

"Now most people get it out well before the young emerge from their host. This has been found to cause health problems later, but you; yours emerged just as the auto-doc was cutting it out. "Weyland said.

"We've been keeping a relative of yours here as well." he said

At this I perk up. They said that they couldn't find anyone related to me when they had made me sign the contract that landed me here. My companion stopped at an unmarked door and indicated for me to go in.

As I entered the room the door shut behind and there was a clunk of large deadbolts being drawn across the entrance behind me. The room was darkened at one side but the side I was in was brightly lit, mostly because of the observation window. This is fishy as hell, to me and then Weyland who is in the observation room says "we've been keeping your daughter here since the incident"

My daughter? I haven't even had sex, let alone a baby! I voice this opinion to Mr Weyland in a not-so-polite manner.

Just then the lights at the other end of the room switch on. Mr Weyland, the smug bastard, then says, "When a Xenomorph is implanted in a host, the embryo takes on some of its hosts genetics in order to survive in the environment it found its host in. This creature is basically your daughter."

Of course, I'm only half listening, as an eight foot tall nightmare trapped in metal restraints stares at me from across the room.

"We thought that seven years is long enough to wait for a family reunion." Mr Weyland says before switching off the PA system and sharing a laugh with one of the researchers. I flash him the universally recognized rude hand gesture with both hands before with a clunk the restraints keeping the Xenomorph from disembowelling me fall away.

I start backing up and eventually end up just falling over. Internally, I'm screaming at my legs to move, externally I'm just sitting there whimpering. The Xeno casually crawls up to the roof of the room, and getting over to me, grabs me by the shoulders, rears back to attack before it… smells me?

I could almost hear it sniffing. I crack open an eye to see why it's smelling me and not disembowelling me? It just about thrusts its face into my face, it sniffs one last time and if it had eyes I swear they would've gone as wide a dinner plates.

The Xeno drops me, and I land on my butt. I stay there frozen, by now my brain has practically shut down. _What do I do? What DID I do?_ The Xeno lands next to me, on its feet (lucky bastard) and then picks me up off of just lying there and curls up next to me, like… well I suppose the closest equivalent is a snake protecting an egg.

The strangeness of the situation is not lost on me, and I'm trying my hardest not to do something like scream right now. _ the psychiatrist; I'm going to need a hypnotist to forget this. Let alone whatever treatments they give me for P.T.S.D.

The Xeno seemed to pick up on how stressed I was feeling, because it then started trying to calm me down by stroking my hair. I only figured out I passed out then when I woke up.

* * *

When I wake up I'm in bed, and I actually feel better rested than I ever have for a long time. Maybe all that was just a bad dream? Anyway I'm relieved about that and I go to grab my morning coffee. I take two steps before tripping over something that's large spiny and made a bone chilling yelp when I fall flat on my face because of it.

It's not that the yelp was particularly sickening, but within seconds my shattered sense of reality showed itself again, as the Xenomorph I had just tripped over jumped to its feet and whirled around faster than totally necessary.

I screamed and ran helter skelter, closing as many doors as I could and eventually made it out the front door. There I stopped in shock.

"What the _?"

**Man did I really forget to check to see if a chapter was finished? Damn. Well anyway I just updated the last two chapters and finished this one; and thank you for all your support.**

Edited by Gen TDT (General TheDyingTitan)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews already! Greatly appreciated. And thanks for overlooking the fact that i accidentally uploaded unedited chapters. I went ahead and edited and finished those off for you so now they can make more sense to those who come after**

"What the _?!"

My mind struggled to comprehend what had gone on. They must've moved my house. It WAS one of those portable first stage colony residences after all. I was in the middle of thick jungle.

With all that was going on, something snapped. I collapsed and blacked out for a bit and I woke up with the taste of dirt and jungle leaves in my mouth. My face was numb, and the back of my head stung like there was no tomorrow.

It was then that I became aware of someone rocking me in an attempt to rouse me awake. I swatted at them and god up, spat the dirt and leaves out of my mouth, blinked a couple of times to adjust them to the bright light.

"_You're awake!"_

Okay the voices in my head were much more real than I thought they were before.

"_Are you okay?" _

I just looked around and noticed the Xenomorph from before. I gave a surprised yelp and fell backwards.

"_What is it?"_ The voice said as the Xeno flicked its head around

Well, it didn't take me long to connect the dots. I'm not some Hollywood blonde who needs someone to smack them over the head with the realization before they get it. The Xeno reacts and the voice talks so as far as I could tell the Xeno was the source of the voice. So why couldn't I hear it before and why, dear god why, can I hear it now?

"_I don't smell anything, are you sure you're okay?" _the Xeno 'said'.

"I- I'm fine." I stammered in a weak attempt to reply.

"_You don't look okay." _The Xeno replied.

"I'm just a little… surprised that's all." I say. Dear god I'm talking to a Xenomorph. _'Well there's a first time for everything I suppose'._

"_Well, if you say so." _The Xeno said.

I eventually managed to pick myself off the ground and go to head back inside. As I approach the front door, I notice a small scrap of paper on the door.

_-The company wishes to apologize for the inconvenience of the relocation, you and your Xenomorph have been selected. You are conscripted into the Weyland-Yutani bioweapons program; as of now you are now your Xenomorphs handler. Whilst you train you Xenomorph, please pay attention to the other notes that you may or may not notice around your house. You will be compensated for your efforts duly after we receive data. –W_

_p.s._ _there will be others._

Well. It was nice of the prick to give me advance notice. I suppose that there's nothing that can really be done now that I'm in the middle of nowhere. What did he mean exactly by 'there will be others'?

As I screwed up the note and tossed it to the side my stomach gave a nearly painful empty growl.

"_What was that?" _the Xeno asked.

"I'm just hungry that's all." I explained leading the way inside. I turn into the kitchen and opened the fridge. one half is normal people stuff, whilst the other side is occupied by large slabs of various cuts of meat, with the labels proclaiming it to be from different animals, and whole fish.

I close the fridge door and notice there's another note here

_-The first thing in the handbook of raising any animal is to know what it eats. Now through testing we have discovered that Xenomorphs are largely carnivorous. Just hand her a fish for now. –W p.s. could you tell us if it prefers its meat cooked or raw?_

Well, I was about to get some bacon out anyway, and my curiosity is begging me to find out what sort of reward they have for us. I grab some of the bacon and get to cooking.

= 3 new censor boxes, a fire extinguisher, and a little 'extra crispy' bacon later =

Well. This stuff isn't black so that's good. If I'm going to be doing this more often I'm going to have to learn to cook. I invited the Xeno back in to the kitchen. I hadn't really cooked much before, and I normally had a streak of rotten luck in a kitchen.

Turns out she preferred the raw strip of bacon which I had put aside earlier. I dragged one of the fish out of the fridge and handed it to her, whilst I dug in to the bacon and egg sandwich I had finished 'making'.

* * *

_We interrupt this program to bring you these messages_

_*assorted advertisements*_

_Weyland-Yutani: Do you want to help humanity explore new worlds? Do you want to protect the vast reaches of the outer colonies? Are the colonial marines a little much for you? Like animals? Well look no further, positions are now open at Weyland-Yutani's animal division, enlist today!_

_*more adverts*_

* * *

Meanwhile, on a different colony world, Carl Weyland watched the room through the one-way mirror. In it there were eight volunteers who thought that they would be undergoing a generic disease test. Unfortunately of the eight people, he would only be able to recreate Eve maybe once. Eve, such an old name, yet such an appropriate one. She was the first, and she had proven that these things could be made to not attack humans. Never mind the researchers he had lost to Eves Xenomorph in attempting to approach it. That would be trained out of the Xenomorph by her hand.

Carl watched as the last of the eight filed into the room and sat down. They pumped antiseptic gasses into the chamber to simulate normal circumstances. Whilst the fog obscured everyone's vision Weyland pressed the button which opened the compartment in the roof of the room. Within a minute the entire room had a 'hand' attached to his or her face. It would take a few months before they could join Eve but Carl smiled with silent satisfaction. He would finally get his bioweapons.

* * *

Ash? Kiara? No… none of those names fit… wait that's it!

"Trinity?" I suggest.

Immediately her head perks up

"So you like that name? Well then why don't we make it your name?" I said as I stroked her domed skull.

Well, Trinity now had a name, so that was one thing done.

When I find that prick Weyland I swear I'm gonna strangle him.

**Hey guys sorry about not posting for ages, but I was stuck for most of this time looking for a name that fit with a female Xenomorph. Sure names like slink and shadow work for males, but dear god it is impossible to find the 'right' name for a female. That and I was so lazy that I just didn't end up looking harder.**

**Also if a section of the story makes you wrinkle your nose, and you are convinced that you could do it better, then I challenge you to re-write the chapter, make it 'better' and then send me the document so I can have a look over it.**

**Until next time PEACE OUT!**

Edited by Gen TDT


	4. Chapter 4

**Well then folks, due to my recent year 12 graduation I'll be very busy with studying for my final exams. Updates may or may not come on time and I may or may not drop off the face of the earth due to this. Bear with me, shit will be over soon.**

Weyland saw the various monitors which showed, among other things, the progress of his various handlers. Soon they would be ready en masse but for now, he was stuck here, waiting for nature to take its course.

The first Xenomorph handler had recovered from his injuries, and Weyland waited with anticipation. Now was finally a moment of truth for him. He watched from the well-lit observation room as the man was forced down the corridor by Six-Oh-Four.

The airlock opened on the Xenomorphs side and the creature immediately turned to face the human entering the room unprotected by such things as an assault rifle. The creature moved with blinding speed, and within the blink of an eye Weyland watched in horror as a successful experiment turned into a horrible failure.

Furious at the waste of so much effort and company time Weyland issued orders to the half dozen scientists in the room, and stormed out. What had he missed? Whatever it was, he would find it.

* * *

After a few weeks of not being impaled horribly on a tail-blade, Eve was nearly adjusted to life with Trinity.

She was walking along through the surrounding jungle with Trinity just above her in the trees. They were walking along this incredibly tall electrified fence that they had discovered which seemed to extend all the way around their house in the middle of nowhere; the illusion of freedom, the actuality of being trapped.

Being stuck for a long time in a house in the middle of a jungle had left Eve with very little to do and it was always nice to get some exercise every now and then. With Trinity watching her back in the moonlit jungle as well, she figured that anything that wanted to attack them would have its work cut out for it.

* * *

"Honourable Elder, scanners have detected large amounts of Kainde Amedha activity." the Yautja at the sensor panel reported.

"On this Ooman planet?" the Elder said thinking of a plan of action.

"It would seem to be another effort by the oomans to weaponize the Serpents." Another Yautja said as he saw the spread of Kainde Amedha bio-signatures across this ooman planet

"Then we shall show them the error of their dishonourable ways." The Elder replied. Only badbloods would dare approach a serpent for anything other than to kill it.

Immediately several youngbloods scrambled to prepare their gear for the hunt. There was to be many trophies collected tonight and much honour to be had for all.

* * *

Eve decided to return from her walk, Trinity was on edge and even the usual forest chatter that she normally got, from the various insects and nocturnal birds that occupied this section of the forest had been silenced tonight.

Eve wasn't worried though, Trinity was likely the largest carnivore around, so it probably had something to do with her. Though given their reputation Eve didn't want to find out what could frighten a Xeno.

As they walked back the chatter resumed though, the birds and insects calling out to one another freely once more. This just plain unnerved Eve even more. Finally reaching her home in relative safety, Eve opened the door to her house, which was slowly being taken over with hive webbing on most empty walls. Trinity quickly rushed in and climbed into one of her many 'camouflage spots'.

Eve, being slightly more oblivious to the danger, simply lit a candle and opened a book that she had been reading. Whatever it was could prowl outside in futility around her house which had been effectively Xenomorph proofed. They had found this out the 'six inch dent in the door' way earlier.

* * *

What on earth was wrong here? They had even tried CLONING her for Christ's sake! What the hell was unique about Eve? Weyland stormed through his director class quarters pacing and fretting. All they had managed was data, DATA! He was getting desperate enough that he already had a team ready to pull her out of the jungle now, not that he wanted to for fear of losing his only success. The stress was driving him insane.

After what seemed like hours of barely contained internal dialogue, Weyland finally sent the order for the team to move out, and within seconds he was given a reply. They would move out soon.

* * *

The drop pod landed next to others like it with all the force and subtlety of a train crash, but the precision of well tuned plasma caster. Thankfully they were a large distance from anything so subtlety was not a necessity; the ooman device had yet to be built that could detect a well-trained yautja.

Five; there would be five of them and all five of them were experienced hunters who had each eliminated many Kainde Amedha before. All of them retrieved their equipment from their respective drop pods. Then With a silent command, all five cloaked and went to make their own ways to the complex.

* * *

A detachment from marine squad Charlie-four climbed into the drop ship and within minutes were speeding on their way to the destination coordinates. One of the snipers, Victor groaned as he checked his equipment.

"Darts? Are we on another retrieval mission" he said, his accent unmistakable, but thin enough that no one could really place it.

"That's right soldier, and this one comes from the top, so suck it up and get used to it!" Sergeant Brown ordered.

Suddenly the drop ship shudders as a massive blast rocks the entire vessel. The pilot starts shouting into her mike as the vertigo from a steep descent builds. This all culminates in a resounding crash, the scream of tearing metal and rending flesh.

Victor recovers some time afterwards, it's still night from the looks of it, but he hears an incomprehensible muttering, along with many clicks and the sound of static.

He looks over and sees that creature from the security footage, and sees the hunter which trashed the last attempt at Xeno domestication, or at least one of its kind.

Victor lay still hoping that the hunter wouldn't notice him. Its then that Victor realizes that the drop ship is on fire, and that the engine is leaking fuel. The Yautja leaps away just as the highly flammable jet fuel reaches the flames. Within seconds the fuel tank explodes, and, as far as the hunter is concerned, all the evidence disposed of.

* * *

The Hunter reads the information that the ooman ship's computer contained. Amidst the 'chatter' he found that they had been instructed to find something called an 'asset' at a set location.

Curious the Hunter walked out of the burning wreckage. He knew that the ooman to his right still lived, but soon he would die his honourable death. He leapt from the wreckage and quickly put as much distance between them as possible. He set several markers using the computer included in his mask, and used the communication systems to inform the others of his decision to set a marker for the other Yautja to investigate this 'asset'.

He quickly made his way through the forest, the native animals scattering at his approach as he leapt from tree to tree, towards whatever challenge awaited him.

Meanwhile four hunters descended on the ooman research facility, none knew what was happening as the perimeter guards were all dead within minutes, and they had full access to the facility within one more. Using simple deception and considerable skill, ooman and serpent alike fell to the blades and plasma of the Yautja hunters that day.

* * *

If his predecessors had taught him anything with their myriad failures, it was to always have an escape option at hand. Thanks to the watches he had issued staff and security with, as soon as the first perimeter guard fell, he had several screens flash alerts at him.

By the time the perimeter breach alert went out he had climbed into his private escape pod, and well before the Yautja ever neared him, the reverse engineered cloaking device had been activated, and the rail canon had fired him into orbit. He activated the autopilot which would take him to the nearest colonized planet, from where he could catch a ship to a more fortified world, and climbed into the stasis pod.

The board would not be happy, but they had exercised only a fraction of their power and wealth, and the loss was indeed minimal.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Yautja found themselves facing their worst nightmares once again. Containment had failed and whilst there was no queen, there must have been hundreds of regular drones and warriors in storage here. Each hunter fought bitterly and until the end, but four hunters versus a 400 xenomorph bum-rush does not end well for the Yautja. As the last one, the elder, fell; he activated his gauntlets overload function. The resulting miniature sun as the small fusion reactor suffered a containment breach wiped out nearly all of the black tide that they could not hold back. Unfortunately, many had also escaped into the wilds of the jungle, genetic memory teaching them of the dangers of fighting the supreme hosts.

* * *

Eve shuddered in her home as she heard a beastly wail echo out across the jungle. The sound put her on edge more than it should have, and flashes of sharp… claws and flashes of brilliant light ran through her mind unbidden and unexplained.

It sounded almost mournful, if it could be called that. Eve pulled the curtains back and stared into the night, what she didn't expect was for the night to stare back at her. From across the clearing her house had been installed in, she saw two points of blue light, and three red dots right next to that.

Faster than she thought possible, Eve ducked as a glowing ball of brilliant energy, like magic from those games her friends used to play, obliterated nearly everything in a line from where her head had been.

'What the _!?' Eve thought as she looked out the edge of the window. The creature that materialized out of thin air was almost certainly not human, and whilst it was wearing some armour, he wasn't some knight in shining plate mail. 'Wow, my friends must really have rubbed off, 'knight in shining plate mail' really?'

The creature walked up and kicked the door in despite a magnetic seal. It walked over to her and a pair of claw-like wrist blades practically leaped out of his wrist gauntlet, bracer… thing. Eve wasn't fast enough and the creature grabbed her by the throat. Eve could barely breathe as its grip tightened and a clicking and growling sound came from this strange creature.

The creature would've ended her life there and then if Trinity had not decided to act, tackling the hunter and pinning him, the blade on the end of her tail hovering just above an eye. Thankfully, and unfortunately, the sharp blades instead of embedding themselves in Eves throat or face, instead chose to bury themselves in her shoulder.

Eve gasped in shock and pain as the blades were inserted and then roughly jerked out. She fell to her knees in pain with an agonized cry.

The Hunter kicked Trinity off of him and out the door, before leaping to his feet and pursuing the Xenomorph with wrist blades extended. The fight devolved from there, both sides attempting to gain an upper hand, each being tackled and exchanging deadly clawed swipes at one another that were dodged with lethal precision or on the basest instincts.

Several times the hunter leapt away to pull another weapon, but Trinity disposed of them, one way or another and forced him back into using his claws where they were on even ground. Finally with blood dripping from a dozen small wounds, none of which were fatal in the slightest, but still hindered the Yautja, Trinity, who was also fighting through the pain of several wounds had him pinned and was about to deliver the finishing blow with her tail blade when a voice called out.

"NO!" Eve shouted her arm covered in white bandages that were quickly staining in crimson.

Trinity stopped with her tail-blade mere centimetres from the Predators left eye. Both were stunned. The Yautja tried to throw Trinity off and fight again, but Trinity instead swiped him across the temples, stunning him, if not knocking him unconscious.

Eve struggled to stay awake. She was losing a lot of blood, and the bandages were doing nearly nothing to stop the bleeding. She fought through light-headedness to tighten the bandages. Breaking into a first-aid kit she had found she gave herself a jolt of adrenaline and she soon perked up, and finished her work.

After injections of platelet infused blood to help with stopping the bleeding, Eve had done all she could. She didn't even notice as she passed out.

**Well folks, how about that. A clash of the titans, Weyland finally does something that makes sense, and suffers a nervous breakdown because of yet another failure. I feel like I did a good job on this chapter. Please, I love reading reviews, and any criticism you could level at me would be appreciated. Also I'm desperately trying to give you a story without making another Mary/Gary sue, so could you tell me if that happens? Also are there any suggestions for a name for our Yautja hunter? I could use a couple of good ones right about now.**

**Also, time for our first Review Reply, as I finally got one that posed a question**

**To EscapingMe- I kind of chose hurt/comfort because I was stuck for how to define this story, though that will likely change if I decide to add funnier and less angst. Actually, now that I mention it...**

Edited by Gen TDT


	5. Chapter 5

**So, well… I'm getting bored again. I might as well write another chapter of this. Well, bored and I think there are three… no make that four plasma casters aimed at the back of my head… WTF guys?**

When Bakuub awoke, he was lying on some sort of soft spongy material. He quickly opened his eyes and found that he was once again within the confines of this strange house in the middle of the jungle.

Looking down and switching through several vision modes, he was relived to find out that he was not infested with a Kainde Amedha embryo. He picked himself off of the strange bed that they had placed him on. Though this left a burning question of why he was here.

That led him to last night, as he could see light filtering in through the windows of this place. How had that ooman commanded that serpent?

It all made no sense, so he decided to attempt to find the ooman girl and get his answers from her.

A simple search revealed that the ooman was alive somehow, and in the next room. He stepped over the small trench running across the room (what in payas name was that doing here?) and into this new room and quickly found her. He noticed several strips of cloth lying on the floor next to her. The cloth and some of her coverings appeared to be melted with acid, similar to the Kainde Amedha, but not as powerful. He didn't recall the serpent bleeding on her at all and most of their wounds healed quickly. Had she bled the creature and accidentally spilled a jar of diluted acid on herself? It would make what surprised him the most was that there was the unmistakeable blood of an Kainda Amedha beading across her exposed skin like it was harmless water. Also somehow the deep gashes he cut into her arm the night before were completely healed like nothing ever happened.

He clicked his mandibles a few times as he set about waking the ooman. From his wound treatment kit he drew out a small vial of stimulants from his belt and gave her a small part of the fluid while carefully avoiding the blood on her body. Within a few seconds he noticed her heart rate increase, as well as her dangerously low temperature.

As the oomans eyes shot open, Bakuub immediately noticed that something was wrong. Her eyes were a paler green than most oomans, bordering on yellow, and instead of the rounded pupils of most oomans, they had become slits like those of the felines many oomans seemed to keep as 'pets'.

Unsurprisingly, the Ooman gave a surprised yelp as the first thing she saw was him. She knew fear of him, which was good, this shouldn't take too long.

"What the _ are you?!" she asked

Bakuub recoiled at the sudden harsh language, before dialling in a rudimentary translator device. After recent developments with the oomans more and more frequently interfering in Yautja affairs, the Matriarch had commissioned the device.

"I am Yautja" he said and heard his voice automatically translated. It was imperfect he knew, but it would serve its purpose.

"Yautja?" she asked getting to her feet.

"Where is this place?" he asked.

"You know about as much as I do, some house they set up for me in the middle of a jungle." The ooman said.

"What do you know about an object known as a 'company asset?'" he asked.

"Asset? You came here looking for an asset? Well I suppose me and Trinity are what you're looking for then. I'm just about the only thing out here that is valuable enough to the company to grab your attention."

Interesting… she spoke of this 'company' with a measure of spite on her voice. And who was this Trinity?

"Hey umm... Mr Yautja? Yeah… I was wondering if… you could… get us out of here?" The ooman asked him, as she shuffled uncomfortably. She looked behind him and then shouted, "NO! Bad Trinity; get down from there."

Bakuub whirled around just in time to see the Serpent from last night thud to the ground from the roof, he braced himself for a fight but never got one.

Instead the Serpent slinked its way over to the strange ooman and whimpered like a Pup that had been caught doing wrong.

"We do not hurt the Yautja who could help us get off-world and away from that bad-man-in-the-labs." She scolded.

Bakuub's eyes went wide, how had this ooman tamed a Serpent? Surely she must know of the danger they represent! He was distracted from his gawping by an incoming message from the clan ship. He quickly switched off the translator and then turned off his masks speakers ,just to be sure, before answering.

"Bakuub, where are you, why are you not with the others?" The voice asked.

Bakuub recounted all he knew, and all that had happened, to the elder on the other side of the communications link.

"… so what do you suggest we do then?" Bakuub asked.

"This is interesting… I say we take the ooman and see how she managed to tame the Kainde Amedha."

* * *

Eve watched as the Yautja used what must've been some sort of communications array in his mask to talk to others like him. The conversation went on for some time, before after a few angry snarls, he turned back to her.

The Yautja then opened up the computer on his wrist and dialled in a few commands. Once again he spoke with that horribly computerized voice of his, which sounded like those text-to-speech synthesizers that her friends had shown her. She hadn't really had enough money for any sort of computer or game station so her friends had delighted in showing her the latest technological gadget or gizmo.

"The clan elder says you are to come with us." the Yautja said.

Eve felt relieved at this news. She sure as hell wasn't about to kill anyone just for this stupid company which was trying to conscript her for their stupid bio-weapons program.

Five minutes of waiting later and she heard the roaring of engines outside. Stepping outside she saw the giant ship, which looked ornate and was full of organic curves, as opposed the clunky, boxy, yet functional tech of humans. It hadn't taken her long to realize that her clothes had been damaged and now they were half-gone so she was wearing a fresh set now and thankful for it, as the chill of this planet's seasonal cycle set in.

The ship de-cloaked as it touched down and several Yautjas stepped out, with their shoulder-mounted guns pointed both at her and Trinity. Eve was lead onto the ship, which had a thick fog surrounding their ankles all throughout their ship. Once they were all on-board the ship, she felt the entire thing take off. She was lead to a room which looked more like a behaviour examination chamber than a bedroom and unceremoniously thrown in there. Not roughly mind you, more a really hard shove, which knocked her off her feet.

Eve couldn't explain it but she felt really sleepy suddenly, yawning and stumbling she found a bed and lay down in it, not even bothering to thrown one of the fur blankets over herself.

* * *

Trinity however was treated a lot more roughly, and whilst she direly wanted to kill as many of the ultimate prey as she could, it would get her killed, and not only be disobeying the queen, but could also put her in danger as well. Trinity played along with the Yautja, following them into a white painted room. As soon as the Yautja closed the door, Trinity saw the sleeping gas escaping from several vents.

Trinity hated the feeling of being tricked, yet, she couldn't help herself as she too fell asleep.

* * *

Yeyinde saw nothing out of the ordinary about the ooman girl, besides her strange yellow-green eyes, and the fact that her blood seemed to be highly corrosive and had melted the syringe once she had turned her back. She had run several scans and a few physical tests to get a good idea of the relative health of the ooman.

'Only Kainde Amedha had acidic blood, or at least, blood **THAT **acidic,' she thought, 'That would explain the strange actions of the Kainde Amedha she had been found with, if Bakuub's report was anything to go by. The Elders will not like this.'

* * *

The Elder at the head of the ship, now that the previous Elder whose ship this had been had died on the hunt, looked over the various reports as he settled into the helm and had everyone gearing up to return to home world.

He browsed through until one caught his eye. He found that it was the medical report for the ooman girl they had picked up on the ground. Next to it he saw the symbol that marked it as urgent.

Opening the file, he looked into what could possibly warrant the marking without being life threatening enough that she would've called him.

Quickly leafing through he didn't see what could have warranted the urgency of the report, until he read it through carefully. Apparently the medical officer had found her haemoglobin to be a powerful enzyme on par with the Kainde Amedha, and that her muscles were becoming noticeably stronger, but how strong yet had yet to be determined. This surprised the Elder to no end; this ooman was seemingly full of them.

* * *

Now this was familiar, waking up on a strange bed, with Trinity wrapped around me. I felt small as I looked around the room, with everything generally oversized. I found to my relief that Trinity was awake with me and as I started to move she uncoiled herself from me.

As I wake up, one of the Yautja's runs into the room through the partially concealed door. He looks flustered and angry, even though he had a full-face mask. After a lot of incomprehensible and angry clicking and chattering, he eventually indicated the open vent to me and from an impromptu game of charades conveyed that Trinity had just escaped.

Trinity gave a hiss and even swiped at the Yautja as he tried to separate the two captives. After a while of this, many threatening gestures, one that she supposed was rude, and what she guessed was probably a constant stream of chattered expletives, Eve just flashed the Yautja a grin and said "Well, I guess that this makes us a package deal, you're not going to have one without the other."

* * *

Adrift on the currents of time and space, Weyland 'slept' using his power saving mode as one of his few active programs counted down, with the help of the ships autopilot, until the android remnants of the CEO of half the known galaxy would awaken and resume control of the world he was on.

**Sorry about the burst fire slow updates, time is something that is in short supply recently. I hope you like what you see and I thank you in advance for any and all reviews you happen to drop by me. Ciao!**

**Also I hope that this didn't really burst any awesome bubbles I had going. Dobby would have to punish himself for a long time if Dobby managed to do that.**

Edited by Gen TDT


	6. Chapter 6

**Hooray, it's the Sixth Chapter! With me and my recent writing, this means that I'm not just splurging an idea and am actually going to try and go through with this story. (unless I start getting more corrupted files or flamed into oblivion) excuse me whilst I make sure the appropriate heads roll for the file.**

It had taken some 'convincing' and several new injuries among the populace of Youngbloods aboard the ship before they started to just leave Trinity and Eve alone. Even so the Yautja kept a close guard on them both, and whenever they left their room, those shoulder-cannons that the Yautja possessed were always armed and pointed at them both as they walked past. To say they got the cold shoulder was an understatement.

The ship had made a brief stop on a planet to transfer the duo to a research facility. Whilst they didn't use cuffs of any kind, they did have lots of sharp metal bits and guns which shot large globs of what she was told was plasma. Really did she have a choice? They kept her in a drab, white, over sterilized cell. At least they had the common decency to sedate her before they started taking samples from her. According to Bakuub who had been assigned to her as a handler (the irony wasn't lost on Eve), they were attempting to determine what it was that had cause Trinity to think she was the queen.

Eve's condition had also worsened and taken a turn for the strange. As well as brief fainting spells which had at first alarmed, then merely concerned the Yautja watching over her (she had woken up in the medical bay a few times before they just started gassing her and running scans), eves fingernails had thickened and naturall tapered into a point now. In fact she had t struggle not to think of them as 'her claws' at times.

She could also see in outlines and she could see motion when she closed her eyes sometimes. It was like seeing through a wireframe, and she saw sparkles around Bakuubs joints as he moved them. She had also been observing Trinity climbing the walls of her cell and was now trying it for herself. Trinity had already tried to escape the cell through the vents but the Yautja had anticipated that, and a screen had forced an absolutely fuming Trinity out of the air vents so she didn't bother.

This had lead to a "it would have been so funny if not for the death threats" moment when she had accidentally fallen off of the roof (her claws always came out whenever she tried to directly combat gravity like that). She had only realized Bakuub had been directly underneath her when she was on her bed with a very pissed off Yautja pointing a pair of wristblades and a plasma canon at her.

Though Trinity, who had also been on the roof had capitalized on this situation, and had used her tail to lower herself down and had tapped him on the shoulder before quickly retreating. The resulting game of cat and mouse had been hilarious to watch until Microsoft Sam had started saying some REALLY colorful words in some new ways that had amazed Eve, who had once had a friend with pseudo-tourettes (he just loved insulting the unfortunate people on the other side of the videogame he was playing)

Bakuub had apparently been assigned to her because he had found her and then protested violently to being stuck with her.

* * *

Currently though Eve was unconscious and on a table next to Trinity (even when they were sleeping, no one dared to separate them considering the damage they had done whenever this had happened before.)

Bakuub watched from outside as one of the scientists inside swabbed the area around Eves mouth then entered whatever he had found into the synthesizing machine.

Inside the place was abuzz with chatter for the logs that would chronicle their latest experiment.

"preparing to wake test subject for oral administration of strange protein chain" one of the two scientists said.

The assistant grabbed the small glass cup of slurry mixed with a concentrated dose of the protein whilst the main operator gave a small needle to the ooman female.

* * *

Eve blinked as she woke up. That was not the roof of her cell, or the medlabs (she had been to both enough times to know what the roof of both rooms looked like.) so she must be required to do something again.

As Eve tried to sit up a splitting headache made its horrible presence known... to the extent her vision went blurry and she turned to the side and hurled her lunch. Predictably a clawed hand gently pushed her down again, with another translator, this time with a generic female voice speaking, telling her to take it easy.

Eve gladly accepted the glass of water and in a single gulp drank the lot. Immediately she regretted this as the water tasted like that horrible bitter medicine, like the kind that they give kids to teach them not to get sick, but it also tasted like some bright spark had decided to attempt to mask it with liquorice flavoring. In simple terms, it tasted nasty.

Eve recoiled in shock and panicked.

"what did you put in there?" she asked

"we were hoping you could tell us" the smaller of the two Yautja said. what passed as a genuinely worried look plastered on his face

Eve was about to reply in a not-so-polite manner when she felt her arms both go numb. The same happened to basically everything from the waist down. Whatever it was it acted fast at least. Eve took that as good news.

Or at least until all the numb areas experienced a sensation akin to having aforementioned extremities dunked in nitrous oxide, wrapped in toilet tissue, having that soaked in gasoline, then being coated with napalm and then having some snarky bastard set the whole assemblage on fire.

Eve immediately collapsed, writhing in the sudden and intense pain. She begged for water, shouted for painkillers, something, ANYTHING to extinguish the fire in her limbs and just generally screamed.

By now Eve was nearly used to waking up after having passed out for a long time. this time she had Trinity crouched over her. Trinity seemed to be smelling for something on Eves breath.

As Trinity did so, Eve managed to catch a stray thought that she must not have meant to transmit

"_how did they get the Queen food? Is there a hive nearby?"_

Eve blinked in surprise and this motion seemed to catch Trinity's attention. Within a few seconds Eve found herself being dragged by a Xenomorph which was bounding at top speed through the research facility, over the walls, and out into the jungle that must've been surrounding the facility.

During this time Eve discovered a few things about herself. One she had a tail. Two her arms and legs now bore a striking resemblance to that of a Xenomorphs. Three her fingers now had some sort of suction… scales or something and she had accidentally left a hickey on her cheek using these. Four, everything strange going on with her body now had an explanation that she knew of.

Eve came to the end of these realizations as trinity jumped down from the trees and into a Cave, turning several times until eve was thoroughly lost.

* * *

Bakuub was sitting outside the Lab roughing up the surface of his gleaming armor. He had accidentally polished each piece into a mirror surface yesterday, and now he was using rougher cloths to remove the reflective surfaces. If his enemies could see him from a mile away, he didn't have much chance of ever collecting another trophy.

He was about to declare the whole lot finished when he had heard screams of pain. Now whilst he may have hated his assignment, he still had a sense of honor and duty. He would protect both of his charges fiercely.

Bakuub burst into the room to find that it was not both of his charges, but instead just the ooman, Eve, screaming like an ooman female, and a Kainde Amedha drone. Bakuub stared in shock before staring daggers at the two others.

He was about to demand an explanation when the screams hit a fever pitch and the Yautja had to cover their ears for fear of permanent hearing damage. When Bakuub later reviewed the recordings his mask had taken of the event (muted of course) he had seen the sections of the oomans coverings that covered her limbs, the skin underneath and most of her shoes bubble and melt as acidic blood ate away at them. The grotesque mess then was rapidly replaced with a shiny midnight black carapace, her legs changed structure to a digitigrade shape, and a tail had shot out and speared one of the Yautja through the leg.

When the screaming stopped they opened their eyes which had been screwed shut and saw that it had only been because Eve had passed out. However the scream had had another side effect and they had found that her Kainde Amedha… pet, had awoken despite the heavy sedatives, and was now standing over her, taking turns hissing at them, and smelling the small female.

Bakuub was slow to react as the warrior grabbed Eve and started dragging her at maximum speed through the complex. There were howls of pain as the tail blade of Eves new tail was roughly jerked from the scientists leg, but Bakuub was already halfway down the hall giving chase to the two Amedha. Bakuub and the half of security that had caught up with him had to stop when they scaled the perimeter wall and leapt out into the jungle.

Within minutes, the pursuit began again, this time through tracking instead of actual pursuit, the jungle no more a hindrance to him, then it was to the Kainde Amedha.

* * *

Eve sat down against the wall. She was a Xeno now, or at least half Xeno. What was that stuff that… damn that must be the whole genetic memory… damn it again! She didn't know that five seconds ago! This must've been why the company was so interested in her, why she has been bled and given samples so many times, why her life was so screwed up right now. And all because when she was 10 they had given her royal jelly to feed another praetorian to be. why her? why had fate decided to screw with her

Eve felt her eyes sting and the tears well up. She didn't hold them in this time.

* * *

**"foolish girl! it was not fate that messed with you it was... why is that camera on?oh FU-"**

* * *

Trinity felt the queens emotions through the hive mind. She paused from her work spinning hive web and looked to the queen with concern. She didn't understand the emotion, nor did she understand the water leaking from her eyes or the strange small gasps she let out.

Trinity moved to try and comfort her to try and make her better. The gasps became a wailing noise which echoed throughout the entire cavern and the Queen threw her arms around Trinity.

Trinity was stunned when the queen asked if she would ever leave.

"_I am your servant bound until death separates us."_

This seemed to be news to the Queen but the wailing died down slightly. it took hours for the waling to die down to the gasps again and when it finally stopped the Queen was sleeping.

* * *

Bakuub waited with a patientce born of many years of hunting. He and the hunting party would wait at the entrance to the caves, and not come in to immediately reclaim Eve. He had heard that wailing but once before, and it had taken many cycles before the Female had been approachable again, and the remains of the pup could be properly honored and interred with his ancestors.

The youngbloods with him however had been fortunate enough to never have to bear witness to such sorrow.

"what was that noise?" one of them asked, his silent message displayed as text on his visors HUD.

"the sound of great sorrow, it is unwise to approach right now, as fragile and weak as humans are, this one is also part Kainde Amedha, and could likely cause much harm."

"then we wait. Theirs shall be the first move." Was the reply "Paya guide you."

"and you as well"

**Phew, I finally finished with this rewrite. Sorry about earlier, but the chapter had corrupted and was bad without me even realizing it. After some wookie style arm twists, and a lot of cleaning and writing, I now present to you the revised and uncorrupted version of chapter 6.**

**Thankyou for bearing with me, and I would like to thank RedRyder01 for pointing this errored file out to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! 7****th**** Chapter. I hope you guys are ready! Here I go!**

Eve awoke to find herself in some sort of Hive webbing nest. She had no recollection of climbing into this… surprisingly comfortable bed. Eve habitually stretched herself out and tried to climb out of the nest before she was fully awake. Her foot caught in one of the ridges and tripped her up. Eves faced raced to say good morning to the ground.

Spluttering and spitting dirt, Eve examined the area around her but she was interrupted from her thoughts when her stomach growled viciously. Seeing as there was nothing to stop the hunger pains nearby, Eve wandered through the hallways looking for a way out so she could go look for some.

Eve emerged from a different entrance to the tunnels than the one she remembered entering through. She had been stuck for a bit when she realized that she could scent track, and had followed the smell of fresh air and… well whatever that flower was, it smelled repugnant, but it was a sign of outside and so it was a good scent to her.

Blinded by the sudden daylight, Eve closed her eyes and was dumbstruck. Her sixth sense revealed two dozen of them at the very least. There was a lot of clicking as the lot of them armed their rifles and whatever else they had, and eve felt an oddly familiar stinging in her arm.

Looking down, Eve noticed the feathery flights of a dart.

"Bugger" Eve said before passing out again.

* * *

**Whilst you lot were reading of the several month long plight of Eve and Trinity among the Yautja, Weyland had made his way to a nearby minor agricultural colony and from there had contacted the company and been shipped back to HQ **

***crash***

**Alright, alright, I'll work on the story. I already have enough burns and bruises as it is without you adding to the collection. Sheesh!**

**Gen TDT, the editor here anyone else want to chip into his 'motivation' I kind of ran out of money when I hired the 4 Yautja to keep him writing anyone else want to help?**

***Crash***

**Damn it! Looks like Yoshtar pulled a fast on me and hired ten! Yautja motivators for me for being late on editing. Gotta go!**

***Ducks before a plasma blast hits the camara* **

* * *

Weyland was impressed. He had expected Eve to be stronger than a normal human, but such efficiency from such small muscles was unheard of. Eve's bones must have been reinforced to a large extent if she could move in those weighted shackles without her muscles snapping them in two, though it was evident that she was struggling to stay standing.

"Calm down" Weyland said "you would only hurt yourself, and then where would we be?"

Eve told him where he could shove his kindness and concern, only, not a nicely put as that.

"Now, now; is that any language for a young lady?" he said. It was just more mindless swearing, and he had sincerely hoped she wouldn't be like this.

If looks could kill, there would be no doubt that Weyland would be dead by now. The look of pure Malice that Eve gave him would have probably caused most of the marines here to wither under it.

"Well I suppose you should learn why attacking me is a very bad idea." Weyland said before pressing a button on a small device in his hands. Immediately the shock collar sprang to life, and Eve collapsed under the sudden pain and the weight of the shackles.

Weyland smiled at her and then walked back to his rooms.

* * *

Bakuub was angry, here was a 'nest', composed entirely of hive webbing, and signs of recent activity, yet there was no Ooman, and no Kainde Amedha. They had avoided a sonic pinging to avoid alerting the Kainde Amedha, but now that both targets were missing, he unpacked a device which would give them the exact layout of the entire set of caverns.

He swore when he realized that there was more than one entrance, and even worse when he received a report that they had detected an Ooman ship taking off.

The scientists would be disappointed, yet they said that they had managed to get useful data and enough samples to continue their work though. He was unsure how the elder would take it, but Bakuub saw this as freedom at last, so long as the elder doesn't tell him to mount a rescue party.

* * *

Weyland had taken an extra special interest in Eve and her abilities now that she had… changed. The sick bastard had forced her to run all sorts of danger courses, and had forced her to use her… abilities. She hated the shock collar, hated the experiments and hated Weyland with a passion.

It had been during one of these tests that she had heard them. At first, they were a faint whisper, which grew into the chatter of the creature's minds, and finally Eve saw and heard and tasted and felt everything that they did; A stream of data and experiences coming from dozens of different creatures, each an individual and yet each a part of something greater, all working for the benefit of the hive. Eve's mind realized that she had found the hive mind, and each of these creatures were Xenomorphs. It had been a shock to her when she realized that they were waiting on her instructions.

As weeks turned to months and eventually even a year, Eve looked through their senses; and Eve felt a thousand experiments, even as she went through her own. Eve grew to despise Weyland and any who worked with him. As time went on, Eve felt her collective, her Hive; her Family grow, until…

Eve smiled in her bindings. Today was the day. The day of the Uprising. One of her daughters played a classic ruse. Her Daughters cries of panic drew the gullible Marines into the room, and as they entered, her daughter, who had slowly weakened the bonds that restrained herby carefully straining until the blood had only started to trickle, tore her restraints open. The marines were caught off guard and all four had died without even so much as a single shot being fired, as her daughter tackled the group as a whole, both claws outstretched and puncturing two of their hearts, her inner jaw smashing through the skull and supping on the grey-matter of the third marine, and her tail whipping around and destroying the throat of the final marine.

Her Daughter wasted no time in incapacitating the civilians for later use as hosts and food, before finding a vent, this time it had not been equipped with jets of sleeping gas or moving gratings to force her back out, no Weyland would have cheaped out on that sort of thing.

Eve guided her daughter through the Vents, guiding her daughter to herself. It didn't take long, and within seconds her entire guard and the team of researchers had either died or been incapacitated. Eve felt the clamps drop away as her daughter cut the power to the control panels. Literally.

All over the facility she felt her other daughters doing the same, and yet even more felt the relief she did as their restraints came loose. Soon she would make that bastard pay.

Eve had figured that there would be an escape pod, but the bastard had to go and splurge horribly didn't he? This was practically a penthouse apartment, not the small thing with a stasis pod she had expected. She remotely Directed five of her daughters into the pod and instructed them to hide until he came and launched the pod. They would know what to do then.

* * *

Weyland hurried through the facility, and reached his escape pod in record time. He had seen the camera feeds that the Xenomorphs hadn't bothered with. This particular uprising spoke of extreme amounts of coordination. He drew up the recordings from other breakouts from these facilities. None of his Xenomorphs had been queens, yet they acted with the same purpose as if there was one.

The gears ground in his mechanical skull until he saw the answer; One that had been staring him in the face and spat at him since he had found her. Eve.

As he felt the now familiar sensation of the pod being launched Weyland sat down and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He knew he couldn't get drunk but that didn't stop old habits from his time as an organic human.

That was when he 'sensed' them, in that way you know someone is sneaking up behind you sometimes. He turned to the source of the hissing and the hostile presence.

"You clever girl." He said, taking a sip of his whiskey and setting it down as the Xenomorphs pounced on him. He had gone all in and bluffed one too many times, and for once he didn't have the upper hand.

* * *

Eve stroked the domed skull of one of her Praetorians. She had given her Praetorians names, this one, in a spate of genetic memory, she had named Serezal. She witnessed her Daughters thousand bloody treks through the facility through their own eyes, the death and screaming and crimson one of the many common themes between the many. The Eggs that they had stored here were dispensing of their charges, who found hosts aplenty throughout the giant complex. By the time of the day's final light, no living humans were to be found amongst the cold walls of the old research facility, which had now become her Hive. It had been crushing when she realized that her eyes no longer worked, and that besides her new Xenomorph senses, she was blind, but now, she embraced what she was and all her changes now.

During her imprisonment at the hands of Weyland, Eve had continued to change. Her Carapace was thicker and harder now and had grown to cover nearly her whole body, with the only skin showing now in a collar around her neck and in a small circle on her lower back. It had also been found that Eves hair was now a lot stiffer and thicker, and had grown into thin tendrils, not quite 'carapace dreadlocks', but they did bring dreadlocks to mind. They had needed to get an industrial grade laser to trim it back to shoulder length.

Eve smiled a grin filled with sharp pointed, dagger-like teeth. She embraced her new position as the leader of the Hive as she swept her tail aside and sat on the throne that had been fashioned out of hive webbing. Her premonitions of this moment had scared her when they had occurred, but she had been human then, and she hadn't known the cruelty of humans. Activity in the hive paused for but a brief moment, as all of Eves thousands of Daughters and her hundreds of Sons all hailed her as the new queen.

She would not end up like all the other queens had. She would learn and think, and she would. Not. Die.

* * *

Trinity look into the Preys eyes. She knew her death would come soon, she had left the queen and now the queen was lost. Trinity waited for the end to come, and wished that the prey would stop making that incomprehensible clicking, and just finish her off.

The end never came, there was no hiss of acidic blood hitting dirt, nor was there an eternity as some trophy. Instead the Hunter cocked its head to the side, and eventually put her down. This made no sense to Trinity, she had thrown herself at the hunter, hoping to die, for she had failed, yet death would not embrace her.

Trinity tried to throw herself at the hunter again, making attacks which would be too easy to block, and too easy to counter, she made no effort to defend herself, and yet still the hunter would not end her, the hunter blocked her attacks but did not strike. Instead it put its hand up to signal her to stop, and then beckoned Trinity closer. A sudden surge in electrical energy became known to Trinity's senses as the hunters ship de-cloaked. Trinity watched as the hunter typed something into his gauntlet, which then spoke the words of the language the queen had spoken, and Trinity understood because of the queen.

Trinity was overjoyed at the proposal, and hurried to follow the hunters instructions. Straining her senses as hard as she could, Trinity eventually indicated a direction on one of the displays. She would return to the queen, and she would not have failed.

* * *

**And I have left you with another cliff-hanger. Dear sin I'm evil. But you'll all have to suffer until I write the next chapter.**

**And to the reviewer who requested it, I promise I'll insert a love interest soon.**

**And to all my other reviewers, I would like to say THANKYOU SO MUCH!**

**Uh-oh, I think the Yautja guys are getting a little cranky, seeyagottagobye!**

Edited by Gen TDT

Hey I lost those damn hunters for a sec. (Curse you Yoshtar) I'm making an amendment to my previous statement; I need someone to pay off the guys harassing me, the think I should only edit his story and nothing else!

*Dodges a smart disk followed by a Combi Stick*

Gotta go again, Please _**HELP!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I suppose its time to get to writing this. Eve found me a bit back so I haven't had much time to work on this in between dodging headshots and a localized orbital extermination. **(I still don't know how you dodged the damn thing. -Gen TDT)

**Anywho I'm getting some angry hisses now, which I guess is a warning sign from my new 'motivators' so I'll get to writing now.**

**just an aside before you read, yes this chapter is Canon, but its a bit to the side. main story is still in progress, but crossing interstellar distances takes a fair bit of time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aliens, Predators, the crossovers series, or anything else of the sort. The Universally Recognized Rude Hand Gesture is also not actually trademarked.**

_Incident report #901684_

_Surveillance Recording playback:_

They say life and love can bloom up in even the most unlikely places. My guess is that both of these forces take unlikely and nearly impossible conditions as a silent challenge and give nature and sometimes even logic 'the Universally Recognized Rude Hand Gesture™' whilst they work their magic.

Kids, this is possibly the strangest story of how I met your mother ever.

* * *

Eve had been watching this colony for a while. It was the third one on this planet that her drones had found her. This planet had several colonies and plenty of usable wildlife available, among them were several very small dog-like creatures that Eve had discovered yielded transbreed Xenomorphs of a size comparable with a lap dog. These small Xenos had proven incredibly useful, acting as a security camera would and in overwhelming and distracting Marines as they threw their lives away, trying to evict the unwanted presence in their research laboratory. It was these she used to survey a colony after drones had found them in the distance.

Over the course of months Eve's hive had expanded using sizable stocks of Xenomorph eggs that Weyland had stockpiled, and had found two of the colonies in the local vicinity, the closest being a days worth of walking away, the other being five days, give or take, on foot. This third one was closer than the second, but protected by a large mountain range, making the journey to be a week and a half, due to unfortunate positioning.

This didn't matter to Eve though. Her children needed food to eat, and hosts to reproduce with. Thankfully, one brought the other, but she would need to move once the colonies started running dry. Not that it mattered to Eve beyond benefitting 'her children'.

Sensing the hive grow concerned for her, Eve shook her head to clear her thoughts and focused on the task at hand. The little 'Spies' that she had crept from household to household, using the darkness of this planets night-cycle, and the slumbering of the majority of the colonists during this period to give her a rough estimate of the population and how much larger the hive could grow after this.

* * *

Leon couldn't sleep. Every time he got settled down for the night, he felt a pair of eyes watching him and this snapped him out of his relaxed state of mind. He looked around his room, but the shadows and nooks in his room concealed the little nocturnal visitor in there with him.

* * *

Eve gave a malicious smile as she ordered the Drones to quietly harvest anything that lived and was of impregnable size from the colony. Immediately her orders were carried out; many colonists outright died, but they needed food more than they needed new Drones or warriors.

Still among a colony of likely thousands, about a hundred or so people were brought back to impregnate before they would be consumed by the many mouthed engine of destruction that was the hive.

* * *

Leon had been one of the lucky ones. He had immediately awoken when the drones had attacked, and had somehow overpowered his assailant and made it as far as his front door, which was probably a planet wide record, before another had knocked him unconscious. On the trail he had woken several times, but his head had hit rocks and roots before he could struggle and he had fallen unconscious.

* * *

Eve examined the humans that had been brought back, seeing each and every one, and confirming it for herself, seeing them as nothing more than hosts, as meat. It was something she had done, before banishing the small section of her mind that rebelled against signing the death warrants of hundreds at a time.

She walked among the rows, about to overcome her conscience when it found something to latch onto. She recognized one of the colonists.

It was Leon. Eve stared, dumbstruck. He was one of her lifelong friends. She had met him shortly after one of her first foster families had sent her to school. She hadn't known anyone there, and she was still undergoing therapy to forget the events which had happened only a few months ago then. Leon had been the first one to truly extend true friendship and not pretense to her, and they had been solid friends ever since.

During the summer that the company had taken an interest in her Leon had been away visiting some relations of his that lived off-world.

Before she knew what was happening, Eve had panicked and had torn Leon halfway off of the wall before he composed herself and had given the proper instructions to one of her personal drones.

* * *

Leon awoke once more. His arms and shoulders were killing him, and he felt like someone had beaten the stuffing out of him in a boxing match and then some.

He cracked his eyes open to find himself looking into a pair of blank, empty black holes which served as eyes for a creature that looked eerily familiar. As if this couldn't get more cliché, she (as the general shape of the creature suggested a human female, albeit covered in the same midnight black carapace of the other Xenomorphs) started laughing. He had heard that laugh, and that voice, somewhere before. The way she acted, it would seem that she knew him well enough.

Leon realized that he was lying on a couch and that this strange Xeno… Mutant was sitting on another chair watching him sleep, with her tail mindlessly wiping around behind her. As if that wasn't creepy enough, this room looked abandoned, apart from some of that strange hive webbing crud Xenos put all over their hives in the corners of the room and on some of the walls.

What transfixed him was trying to place where he had seen her. He wracked his brain for at least a minute, when it hit him. Take the segmented tendrils and add in her classic brown hair and replace the solid black eyes for normal acid green and you had Eve!

* * *

Eve sat there feeling awkward but keeping a lid on her emotions, which were such a mess that she couldn't make heads or tails of them. What made it worse was that Leon just sat there staring at her, probably without even realizing it.

Suddenly he gasped and his eyes went as wide as dinner plates. So he did recognize her. She decided to see how long she could mess with his head.

"Is something the matter?" she said

"You look incredibly like someone I used to know" Leon said.

"Used to?" Eve asked

"Apparently she died in an accident" Leon said "they cremated her before I could see her body"

That struck as a low blow to Eve. So she was dead? That probably explains why there wasn't anyone looking for her, not that the company couldn't have bought off any private detectives that came looking for her.

Eve wasn't sure if she should reveal herself or pretend it was all a crazy coincidence. How would he take it? Why on earth was this causing such a worry to her.

Leon was the one to snap her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Eve realized that she had been holding her breath, and she forced herself to release it and relax. Her head was a muddle, but she ended up wrestling her thoughts into being coherent enough and decided now was probably the best time to just tell him. She had seen enough romantic comedy to know that charades like this don't last and leads to betrayed feelings and a lot of grief.

"The reason I look like Eve is because she isn't dead." Eve hesitantly said.

"Oh dear god!" Leon replied, putting two and two together, as he inched away from Eve.

"I'm not contagious, it's genetic." Eve assured him.

Still, Leon didn't relax or come any closer. He was still reeling. Genetic? What in gods name were her parents?! He voiced this opinion in a slightly more delicate way to her; though he ended up regretting that decision

"It's not like that! You remember when I told you what happened to my parents? The same thing happened to me, only they got to me just in time and too late." Eve said

Looking at Leon's confused face Eve gave a small sigh, he was still as clueless as ever "The… Alien came out as they were operating to remove it, but it had already mixed my genetics with its own, and vice versa." she explained.

"But if it that's the case, then shouldn't your children be… y'know? Not you!" Leon asked, gesturing at Eves body as he said the second part.

"You took the same biology classes I did, and then some even. You should know that Cells replace themselves eventually" Eve said, face palming.

Leon looked as if he was about to reply, then obviously thought better of it, instead opting for silent brooding for a moment of awkward silence before the room suddenly stank of fear. His eyes were wide and rapidly scanning the entire room as he asked, "Where's the queen?"

"LEON!" Eve shouted, "The reason I'm not going to kill you, and none of the others will either is because you're looking at the queen, and the only Xenomorph that doesn't want to use you for a host."

* * *

Leon looked at his oldest friend in shock and awe. Eve was the queen? How in buggery did that transpire?

Actually no, he didn't want to know where all the eggs were coming from. Gross. Ewwy thoughts!

Eve must've read him like an open book. And gave a laugh as he squirmed uncomfortably.

"You don't need to worry. There's a sizable stockpile of them in a warehouse out the back from when the company ran this place" Eve said.

Well, that was a bloody relief. That was something that would likely traumatize anyone and he wanted to claw his eyes out just thinking about it.

"I should go. There should be some food in the fridge. Those new MRE's basically never go stale, and you get used to them." Eve said.

"What?"

"I know how I look and what I've done. I don't regret either. But it's a little much even for me to eat a human. Let alone… raw." Eve said "Call it my redeeming quality. 'Can order the deaths of thousands at a time, yet refuses to eat them.'"

Leon gave a small chuckle and said, "Thanks."

Eve paused mid stride and simply replied "It was the least I could do, for both our sakes."

**Well, Avplover, he ain't a marine, but I reckon he'll do for a nice human.**

**And I have a special two for one offer. Review now and like the stalker I am, I shall find all your IP Addresses, and then use them to send you guys all cookies in double quantities! Homemade and in any variation you want.**

**To my Editor, GeneralTDT look behind you. LOL!**

Look behind me? You better look behind you! And after that last stunt you pulled with the Mini Xenos do you really think I would not have a battalion of marines, and enough sentry guns to secure a continent standing by? - Gen TDT

Oh PS I hired a pair of halo Spartans to get you motivated. *EVIL GRIN*

**In the words of the ever annoying CL4P-TP: "Seeya next time! HA-HA!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thought I might wrap this one up just quickly before someone floods me with xenomorphs…again…**

**A revised chapter designed to be the final chapter in the entire story. You know the deal**

* * *

"…and then she ate him!" Ashley said, having long ago put down the torch

"really? She ate him? That's so gross!" Simone shouted

Then from the window no one remembered opening, a sarcastic voice said "ah yes, but you forgot the part where I walked on water, and created a triple hybrid"

There was a loud chorus of swears as everyone realised that Eve had been listening in on Ashley telling 'sorta' true stories about her. the woman who lacked the dreadlocks and torso carapace, but still had to cut holes for the spines and her tail, just like the rest of them climbed down from the windowsill, and sat down next to Ashley.

"My turn to tell stories" she said once she was settled in

"who invited you?" Rachael bluntly said

"well, it's not particularly nice to start rumours and tell stories about people behind their back." Eve said "though I was going to tell you about a certain someone I used to know"

"who?" Ashley asked eagerly

"someone called Ellen Ripley" Eve replied "and knowing her, she's still alive and kicking"

Eyes went wide at the mention of that name. Ripleys name was legend among the subjects of the 'companions' experiment, for being the inspiration behind the whole thing. Eve had been the start of it all, that much was true, but they all respected Ripley as the woman that the company had put so many resources into, with rumours of raids related to her circulated every week or so. 200 or so years ago, the governments of earth had spent millions finding a few men with bad ideas in about five small countries in somewhere referred to as the 'middle east', now the company was spending trillions to find one woman amongst the multitudes of colonized city-planets.

Some doubted she was alive still and was instead buried under an unmarked grave where no one would find her in a million years.

"you see, yes I actually did escape here once, long ago, that's how they found the hole in the defences and patched it up. You can't get out now, but I did once, and somehow I found myself stowed away on some mercenary ship when suddenly…"

* * *

Queen_bitch has logged in…

Channel has been encrypted by: Queen_bitch

Xeno_pet has logged in…

Xeno_Pet: Hello

Queen_bitch: hello Xeno, how'd it go.

Xeno_pet: they were thoroughly impressed

Queen_bitch: excellent, so, are we still on for next week?

Xeno_pet: they don't suspect a thing.

Queen_bitch: you still adamant about getting everyone?

Xeno_pet: I know you had some bad…experiences, with them, but yes, even them.

Queen_bitch: fine we'll grab them too.

Queen_bitch: anything else?

Xeno_pet: no that should be all, seeya next week

Queen_bitch: seeya.

Xeno_pet has logged out…

Queen_bitch has logged out…

* * *

**The end, though it could also be to be continued as well…muahahahahahaha *hack cough***

**I really do hate myself for fobbing you off with this, but think of it this way: now I can write a sequel if I feel so inclined.**

**also, cookie to the first person to guess who our two chat-roomers are. it's just a chocolate cookie since i've made it pretty obvious.**


End file.
